1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an oil pressure control system of an automatic transmission for a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Oil which is discharged from an oil pump of a transmission is regulated to a predetermined hydraulic pressure and is supplied to a torque converter, in which the oil is circulated through a pump impeller, a turbine runner, and a stator vane, and is used for torque amplification, engagement/disengagement of a lock-up clutch, and subsequently, is returned to an oil tank as returning oil. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-196390 discloses an oil pressure control device in which an oil cooler is disposed in an oil passage connecting between the torque converter and the oil tank so as to cool the returning oil.